The present invention relates to a filter used on visual display devices and the method of manufacturing thereof. More specifically, it relates to a visual display filter mounted on the screen of such display apparatuses as cathode ray tubes (CRT) to scatter the reflected rays of external incident light and thereby enhance the glare suppression effect, and also to the method of manufacturing such a filter.